Never Stop Running
by ilove0t6forever
Summary: 'Oh man,' Skull snickered internally 'Peter is gonna be pissed'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: And so it begins

Never Stop Running

Chapter-1

"Talking"

Thoughts

*Actions*

Disclaimer- I dont own anything here except for my Characterizations and Plots lol

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

The curse was finally broken and the Acrobelano decided (rather unanimously) to stay in Yunis mansion, at least until they're bodies were aged back to where they were when they were cursed.

Stiles-Skull grimaced internally when he realized how pissed his mate was going to be when he told him that he was going to have to stay here for another month. He thought for a second before smirking, on second-thought, he wanted to see his mate now and no one was going to stop him.

As if sensing his determination, his phone pinged with a text from Peter stationg that he was going to be there in ten.

He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard voices coming up from Verdes' lab. He rolled his eyes as he bought up his Skull-sama persona. Ugh if Peter ever found out that he had grown tired of the facade 10 years in, he would never live it down.

Slapping a huge grin on his face he walked up to his fellow Acrobaleno.

"How was the research for...What were you guys researching again?"

He got a couple scuffs and eye rolls as they dismissed him entirely.

He ignored the pang of hurt from their dismissal before focusing on his pack-bond with Peter, Sending love and affection to him as he knew Peter felt his discomfort.

Taking out his phone he quickly sent a text to Peter stating that he was packing up now and that he'll see him soon. With a smile that would make even the the sun wince, he quickly ran up to his room and packed all he could, missing the stares in his direction from the Acrobaleno.

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

"Why did the lackey seem so happy?" Reborn stated with a confused look upon his face.

"He was texting on his phone to..you'll have to pay me if you wanna hear the rest." Viper said from where she was sitting.

"Ugh He was probably just playing a game to be honest, the lackey doesn't have anyone but us." Collonello said with a fond grin on his face, curled up to Lal on the love-seat.

"That would be me he was texting." An unknown voice said from the door way.

Immediatly they all faced the intruder with their weapons tightly griped in their hands.

The Intruder looked as though he were amused by their response to his presence as he leaned against the doorway. He had on a three-piece suit and had bright blue eyes with a smirk on his face. 'Devastatingly Handsome' was the thought that came to mind when they saw him.

"And who would you be?" Fon asked, being one of the politer of the 6 there.

The man just smirked as he glanced to the left, and just then the Acrobaleno heard footsteps rushing down the stairs.

"I think he can answer your question." The man stated with that smirk still on his irritatingly handsome face.

Before they can ask any more questions Skull jumped into the mans arms yelling one word.

"Peter!"

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

lmaoo No regrets ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Never Stop Running

Chapter-1

"Talking"

Thoughts

*Actions*

Disclaimer- I dont own anything here except for my Characterizations and Plots lol

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

After wrapping his arms around Peter he felt all the stress that had built up from the curse and after slip away. Skull felt Peters arms tense aound his waist before bringing him closer in response to his emotions as he snuggled in closer. Suddenly amusement and love bled through the bond making his knees weak at the intensity of the emotions.

Peter pulled him closer and Skull felt the scruff of Peters beard against his neck causing him to bare more of his neck, contentment thruming through the bond.

"I missed you little red." Peter murmered against his neck.

"I missed you more Alpha." Skull murmered back, feeling a dopey smile slip onto his face.

Skull stayed in Peters arms for what seemed like hours before the sound of someone clearing their throat broke the silemce.

With a sigh, Skull disentangled himself from Peters arms and turned to face the now adult Acrobaleno. With a growl Peter stubbornly kept his arm around his shoulder as he rested his cheek on Skulls shoulder.

Skull looked back at him amused before giving him a quick peck on his cheek and turning back to face the acrobaleno.

"Everyone, this is Peter." Skull grinned as he introduced his mate to his 'friends'.

"Aren't they going to introduce themselves red?" Peter said, grinning viciously as the Collonello flushed.

"Not before you tell us who you are, civilian." Reborn said threatingly, his hand on his gun, eyes never straying to far from him.

Skull and Peter looked at one another for a moment before smirks broke across both of their faces.

"He's my mate." Skull said with a dimpled smile.

Everyone looked confused before looking at Viper when they heard her gasp but she didn't notice their gaze as she focused only on Peter.

"You're a wolf?"


	3. Chapter 3

Never Stop Running

Chapter-3

"Talking"

Thoughts

*Actions*

Disclaimer- I dont own anything here except for my Characterizations and Plots lol

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

Peter laughed outright as Skull grinned cheekily at him, happy at his mates amusement.

"Only you, little red."

Everyone looked confused before looking at Viper when they heard her gasp but she didn't notice their gaze as she focused only on Peter.

"You're a wolf?"

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

Peters eyes flashed red as they snapped toward Viper. A low growl soon filled the air as Peter swiftly glides to the space in front of Skull.

"And why" Peter said as he smirked with amusement, "would such a thing ever come to mind?"

The room was silent, so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

The Acrobaleno glanced at one another before looking toward Viper.

"That information is worth more than your life..omega." Viper said in an even tone.

All humor was wiped off of Skulls face as he learned closer to Viper, his eyes glowing a fierce amethyst in defense of his mate.

"I have more than enough money to pay then" Skull snapped back as his eyes looked at Viper up and down "beta."

"Tch I highly doubt stunt riding is enough to pay a quarter of what Viper is asking 'kora" Colonello said laughing.

Peter glanced at Skull with a slightly raised eyebrow. "Why do you let these humans speak to you like that darling?"

Reborn's eyebrow twitched as he heard him talk to Skull with endearment.

'Who does this wolf think he is?' Viper thought fiercely.

"Who do you think you are talking to?!" Lal said, unknowingly emulating Vipers thoughts.

Peter turned to Lal and said in a hard voice " I am speaking to my mate-"

" And why do you keep calling him that?! He is not yours! I have been courting him for months, we all have!" Fon lost his composure as he almost screamed, his hands moving in a sweeping motion so as to show his displeasure, never noticing the rise of cloud flames and.. weird black smoke circling around Skulls feet.

"Just as I have been declining for months. I have rejected each and everyone of your courtship proposals since you have began," Skull ranted, getting more and more angry with every word he spoke. "But of course, no one ever listens to the lacky , the civilian, the virgin."

At the last word Peter felt his eyebrows raise in surprise. As he opened his mouth to say something, to try and calm his mate down before he hurts these humans he heard his mate let out a snarl and quickly put his hands up as he bared his neck in submission. Alpha he may be but even he knows better than to anger an already angry mate .

He could feel hurt and pent up anger at the way he was treated bleed through their mate bond and closed his eyes and sat back, letting his little red say all that needed to be said to the Arcobaleno so they could leave with no regrets.

"- I have asked for nothing but respect for my decisions and instead all I get is scorn and mockery for my ' civilian point-of-view" Skull snarled our through clenched teeth all the while his flames continuing to rise in response to his emotions.

His shadow however kept getting deeper and darker. It kept growing and twisting, taking the shape of a fly, and fox before finally taking the shape of Skull himself.

Skull turned back to Peter and held out his hand. Peter walked forward and grasped his mates hand, bring him into his arms.

Skull laid his head back and bared his neck, needing reassurance from his alpha.

Peter bent his head down and nipped at the barred skin, feeling the tension finally bleed from his mates shoulders.

"So now that the curse is broken and my mate is finally here I can leave." Skull said, his words ringing with finality.

With that he grabbed his bags in one hand and the other holding Peters.

"Leave?"

Skull cursed as sun flames quickly rose and got closer before a scorching hot hand grabbed his wrist in a harsh grasp. The feeling quickly left as anger bled through his bond.

A low growl rumbled through the air as Reborn went flying back.

'Fuck.'

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤


End file.
